Christian and Anastasia
Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey's relationship is romantic, and they are the focused primary couple in the trilogy. They are currently married, prior to Fifty Shades Freed. They have two children together, Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Grey. Their relationship was just sexual during the events of Fifty Shades of Grey, as he only wanted her as a submissive. She breaks off the relationship at the end. They rejoin together to José's art gallery during the opening of Fifty Shades Darker. They reconcile after Christian suggests a preposition. They agree on having a "vanilla" relationship, with BSDM present later on in the future when she's ready. Ana's insecurities take over, and she believes their relationship is at stake. She confronts Christian about Leila. Christian, afraid of losing Ana again, asks her to marry him. She asks for time. The day before Christian's 28th birthday, he goes missing (helicopter failure). Ana is joined by his family, José, Kate and Ethan. When he does return unharmed, Ana realizes she cannot live without him, knowing Christian disappearing was another moment she knew she loved him. She accepts his marriage proposal with a keychain and word "yes" on it. They marry prior to Fifty Shades Freed. Ana conceives their first child during the book. This angers and shocks Christian, but he eventually warms up to the baby. Fifty Shades of Grey Upon her first meeting with the famous Christian Grey, Ana finds herself utterly attracted to him. She then begins to grow closer to him over time, but soon learns there is a darker side to Christian Grey. She learns that he has a double life; he is heavily involved with the BDSM lifestyle in the privacy of his Escala penthouse and Ana is offered a shocking proposition from him. Christian wants her to become his next Submissive. He provides Ana with a contract that outlines her role as a submissive, his role as a dominant, rules and limits. Anastasia is reluctant about entering such a dark and sexual world considering she has no experience with sex, but soon finds herself unable to refuse the offer. After getting a taste of just how painful Christian's proclivities could be, Ana finds herself in over her head and ends the relationship. Fifty Shades Darker After the disastrous end of her relationship with Christian, Ana is heartbroken by her decision to leave Christian. She claims that the pain of not being with him is worse than the physical pain that caused her to break up with him. Christian and Ana are unable to deny their feelings for each other, and the two reunite. Ana begins working at Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP) as a personal assistant to Jack Hyde. Christian secretly purchases the company, much to Ana's chagrin. But when Jack sexually harasses and tries to assault Ana, Christian has him fired. Christian, desperate to keep Ana in his life, wrestles with his inner demons, and Ana struggles to create a life that fits with that of Christan's without sacrificing her own identity. During their time as a couple, Ana is stalked and threatened by Christian's former submisive Leila Williams. Leila, who was suffering a mental breakdown, was obsessed with finding out what Ana had that made Christian love her. Despite Christian's reassurances to the contrary, Ana is still insecure about not being able to meet Christian's sexual needs. Fearing their relationship is over because of how he acted around Lelia when she was found, seeing that he will always want control and cannot live without it. At this moment, Christian breaks down begging Ana to still be with him and never leave him again. He asks her to marry him, but she tells him that she needs to think about her answer. After thinking that Chrisitan has died in his helicopter, seeing that she couldn't live without him and that she truly sees that Christian loves her, inside a flower covered room, he asks her to marry him again which she says yes. Fifty Shades Freed Ana and Christian can no longer deny their feelings for one another and they soon marry. Having their honeymoon around Europe, returning home created problems when Ana refuses to change her surname at work to Grey. Ana is promoted to Editor at SIP and Christian intends to gift the publishing company to Ana as a wedding present. Ana accidentally becomes pregnant with their first child, Theodore Raymond Grey, after she fails to take her birth control over a period of time. Christian walks out on Ana for the evening. Believing their marriage is nearly at its end, they argue about the baby. When Ana is contacted by Jack Hyde telling her that he had kidnappedMia Grey and is holding her for ransom, Ana must lie to Christian that she doesn't love him anymore and that she is leaving him and taking five million dollars to start a new life. After he realizes that Ana wasn't leaving him and that she only lied to save Mia from death, he saves her and Mia from Jack Hyde and their relationship is stronger than ever. In the Epilogue of the series, Ana is pregnant with their second child, Phoebe Grey. She has successfully taken over SIP and has increased its profitability by branching out into ebooks. Category:Relationships